Serpico
| based on = | starring = Al Pacino | music = Mikis Theodorakis | cinematography = Arthur J. Ornitz | editing = Dede Allen | production companies = | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 130 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $2.5–3 million or $3.3 million | gross = $29.8 million or $23.4 million. }} Serpico is a 1973 American neo-noir biographical crime film directed by Sidney Lumet, and starring Al Pacino. Waldo Salt and Norman Wexler wrote the screenplay, adapting Peter Maas's biography of NYPD officer Frank Serpico, who went undercover to expose corruption in the police force. Both Maas's book and the film cover 12 years, 1960 to 1972. The film and principals were nominated for numerous awards, earning recognition for its score, direction, screenplay, and Pacino's performance. The film was also a commercial success. Plot Working as a uniformed patrolman, Frank Serpico excels at every assignment. He moves on to plainclothes assignments, where he slowly discovers a hidden world of corruption and graft among his own colleagues. After witnessing cops commit violence, take payoffs, and other forms of police corruption, Serpico decides to expose what he has seen, but is harassed and threatened by his peers. His struggle leads to infighting within the police force, problems in his personal relationships, and his life being threatened. Finally, after being shot in the face during a drug bust on February 3, 1971, he testifies before the Knapp Commission, a government inquiry into NYPD police corruption between 1970 and 1972. After receiving a New York City Police Department Medal of Honor and a disability pension, Serpico resigns from the force and moves to Switzerland. Cast * Al Pacino as Frank Serpico * John Randolph as Chief Sidney Green * Jack Kehoe as Tom Keough * Biff McGuire as Captain Inspector McClain * Barbara Eda-Young as Lauria * Cornelia Sharpe as Leslie * Tony Roberts as Bob Blair * Allan Rich as District Attorney Herman Tauber * Albert Henderson as Peluce * Joseph Bova as Potts * Woodie King Jr. as Larry * James Tolkan as Lieutenant Steiger * Bernard Barrow as Inspector Roy Palmer * Nathan George as Lieutenant Nate Smith * M. Emmet Walsh as Gallagher * F. Murray Abraham as Serpico's partner (uncredited) Production Prior to any work on the film, producer Martin Bregman had lunch with Peter Maas to discuss a film adaptation of his biography of Frank Serpico. Waldo Salt, a screenwriter, began to write the script, which director Sidney Lumet deemed to be too long. Another screenwriter, Norman Wexler, did the structural work followed by play lines. Director John G. Avildsen was originally slated to direct the movie, but was removed from production due to differences with producer Bregman. Lumet took the helm as director just before filming. The story was filmed in New York City. A total of 104 different locations in four of the five boroughs of the city (all except Staten Island) were used. An apartment at 5-7 Minetta Street in Manhattan's Greenwich Village was used as Serpico's residence, though he lived on Perry Street during the events depicted in the film. Lewisohn Stadium, which was closed at the time of filming, was used for one scene. Box office Serpico was a major commercial success, given the times and its modest budget, which ranged from $2.5 million to $3 million. It grossed $29.8 million at the domestic box office, making it the 12th highest-grossing film of 1973. Critical response Serpico was widely acclaimed by critics. At Rotten Tomatoes, it currently holds at a score of 90%, based on reviews from 39 critics, and an average rating of 8 out of 10. At Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the film received an average score of 87 based on seven reviews. Accolades Pacino's role as Frank Serpico is ranked at #40 on the American Film Institute's AFI's 100 Years...100 Heroes & Villains list. Serpico is also ranked at #84 on the AFI's AFI's 100 Years...100 Cheers, a list of America's most inspiring films. The original score was composed by Mikis Theodorakis, nominated for both the Grammy Award for Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media and the BAFTA Award for Best Film Music. Sidney Lumet's direction was nominated for both the BAFTA Award for Best Direction and the Directors Guild of America. The film was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Motion Picture – Drama. The film also received Academy Awards nominations for Best Actor (Al Pacino) and Best Adapted Screenplay. The script won the Writers Guild Award for Best Adapted Screenplay. Pacino won his first Golden Globe award for Best Actor in 1974 for his performance in the film. He also received a BAFTA nomination for Best Actor in a Leading Role. Home media Serpico was released on VHS and is available on Region 1 DVD since 2002 and Region 1 Blu-ray since 2013. The Masters of Cinema label have released the film in a Region B Blu-ray on 24 February 2014 in the United Kingdom. This version contains three video documentaries about the film, as well as a photo gallery with an audio commentary by director Sidney Lumet and a 44-page booklet. Television series A weekly television series based on Maas' book and the motion picture was broadcast on NBC between September 1976 and February 1977, with David Birney playing the role of Frank Serpico. Only 14 episodes were broadcast, with one being unaired. The series was preceded by a pilot film, Serpico: The Deadly Game, which was broadcast in April 1976. See also * List of American films of 1973 References External links * * * Category:1973 films Category:1970s biographical drama films Category:1970s crime drama films Category:American biographical drama films Category:American crime drama films Category:American films Category:Crime films based on actual events Category:Drama films based on actual events Category:English-language films Category:Films about police misconduct Category:Films about whistleblowing Category:Films adapted into television programs Category:Films based on biographies Category:Films directed by Sidney Lumet Category:Films featuring a Best Drama Actor Golden Globe winning performance Category:Films scored by Mikis Theodorakis Category:Films set in the 1960s Category:Films set in the 1970s Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Neo-noir Category:New York City Police Department corruption and misconduct Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Police detective films Category:Police misconduct in the United States Category:Screenplays by Norman Wexler Category:Screenplays by Waldo Salt